


More Teeth Than The Osmond Family

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dry Humping, Love Confession, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9689840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan just isn't good with scary games, okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archionblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archionblu/gifts).



Dan seemed to be trying to climb the back of the couch. 

"What the fuck is that thing? Oh my god, Arin, what the _fuck_ , can't we play something _else_?!"

"It's not that bad," Arin said, but he was on edge as well, almost falling off of the end of the couch. 

Dan shot him a Look. 

Then they both screamed, as something with tentacles and too many teeth popped up, and it went right at the camera. 

"Jesus christ, Arin," Dan panted, and he had a hand over his chest. "I... I may have fuckin' pissed my pants, man. Holy shit."

"What even is that thing? What's the point of it? What kinda... fuckin' ecosystem needs something with that many teeth?! Why does anything have that kind of teeth?! What do you even _use_ all of that fucking teeth for in the first place, holy fuck. And why is it fucking teeth and tentacles, isn't that just overkill, holy fuck?!"

"Why are you so focused on how many teeth it has? Don't sharks have, like, a zillion teeth?"

"They have a zillion teeth in potentia," said Arin, putting on a fake lecturing tone as he began to go down a different hallway in game. His hands had a death grip on the controller. 

"What, they just keep growing teeth? That sounds like a total waste of -" Dan cut himself off from his sentence by screaming. 

He was also a lot closer to Arin now - so close that he was using Arin's microphone, and he was clinging to Arin's shirt like a baby koala. His knee was pressing into Arin's side.

He'd care more about this, except for the fact that he was so scared he was about _this_ close to peeing his pants. 

"I think it'd be pretty cool," said Arin, and he wasn't commenting on Dan's clinging behavior, just running down the hallway in game, as the shadows followed him. "You lose a tooth, another one just pops up, like in a fuckin'... vending machine."

"How often are you losing teeth, if you want them to be like a vending machine?" Dan moved his hand, so that he was just holding on to Arin, his arms wrapped around Arin's middle.

... if this wasn't too weird. 

There was another noise from the game, and they both stiffened up. 

Arin's heart was beating fast, right up against Dan's wrist. 

"I mean, I haven't lost any lately, but maybe it's because I know they're not gonna just grow back," said Arin. "It's like... health potions."

"Teeth are like health potions," Dan said, deadpan. 

His hair was brushing against Arin's cheek. 

It would be really awkward if he got a boner right now. 

"If you know you're gonna be able to get more, you don't wanna just use 'em, because... well, you never know when you need a health potion," said Arin quickly. "And we know we won't grow our teeth back, so we end up not really... using them."

"As what, bottle openers?" Dan leaned against Arin, his chin on Arin's shoulder. He was staring straight into Arin's ear, because it was nicer to look at than the game. 

"I dunno," said Arin. "Just imagine how society would be fuckin'... structured differently, if teeth were like sharks."

"Urhg," said Dan, and he shivered. "See, now all I'm seeing is someone with a mouth full of sharks. Like... all those weird fuckin' giant mouths, inside of a mouth." 

Arin snorted.

"Sometimes I wonder how your brain works, you know that?"

"You tell me often enough," Dan teased, and then another monster came screaming at the camera, and they both screamed, as the camera devolved into static.

"... ow," said Arin, and he rubbed his ear. 

Dan was now clinging with his legs. When had he done that? His crotch was pressed into Arin's hip, and, uh... certain bits of his anatomy were... awake. 

Fuck. 

He had a boner. 

But was it an anxiety boner, or a no reason boner? Because no way would he be having a boner just from cuddling up to Arin?

It wasn't as if he thought about Arin that way, anyway. He wasn't into dudes.

"Sorry, man. Had to let out a... you know, a manly scream," Dan said, and he laughed nervously. 

Fuck, but Arin was so _warm_. And soft. How did he manage to be so soft?

"Well, next time on Game Grumps, maybe Dan won't try to squeeze the life out of me, and use his own mic," said Arin, and he was laughing, making sidelong eye contact with Dan and grinning. 

"Next time on Game Grumps, we are NOT playing this game," Dan said firmly. 

He gave Arin a cautious squeeze, and then he let go of him, scooting back to lean against the arm of the couch. 

"Sorry," said Dan, and he pulled a pillow into his lap, leaning his elbows on it in an attempt to make it less obvious that he was hiding a boner. "I just got, uh, super spooked, you know?"

"Yeah man, don't worry about it," said Arin, and he leaned over to turn off the recording equipment. "Trust me. I nearly shit myself out of terror, like, three times."

Dan snorted. 

"It wouldn't be the first time you shit yourself on air," said Dan, and he began to giggle, nerves bubbling out of him like a bottle of soda that had been shaken up too much. 

"You always have to bring that up," Arin said, in a mock annoyed voice. 

"Yeah, because it's kinda hard to forget," said Dan, and he made a whole show of wrinkling his nose. "You need to up your pineapple, man!"

"Pineapple changes the taste of your jizz, dumbass, not the smell of your shit." Arin turned himself around bodily, so that he was facing Dan. "Or are you hinting that you're wanting to prepare me for a future how blowy?" 

Instead of giving a snarky response, Dan just... blushed. 

What the hell?!

There was an awkward silence. Then Dan cleared his throat. 

"I'm, uh... I'm gonna head off home," he said, adjusting his shirt so that it was covering his lap a lot better. "I'll see ya tomorrow?" 

"Looking forward to it," said Arin, and he gave Dan a bit of an odd smile. "Have a good evening, dude."

Dan stood up, almost crab walking out the door, and didn't entirely relax until he got back down to his car.  
In the calm darkness of his car, he leaned back and gave a final sigh of relief. 

Now why couldn't he get the smell of Arin's hair out of his nose?

It was a nice smell - shampoo, skin, a little bit of sweat. 

Arin smelled like a person, and maybe Dan just missed what it was like to be that physically close to someone else, and had forgotten about it. 

... no, that wasn't true. 

But he wasn't going to be having some kind of weird, dumb sexuality crisis right now. Especially when he was so on edge, from that goddamn monster in the stupid game. 

There was a flash out of the corner of his eye, and he jumped. 

It was just someone going by a streetlight. 

Holy fuck, that game had spooked him. 

He took a deep breath, leaning back into his seat, and he rubbed his eyes. 

Okay. 

There were no weirdass tentacle monsters with too many teeth in the real world. Things with tentacles didn't even _have_ teeth, right? They all had beaks.

Creepy looking beaks, to be sure, but still. 

Not teeth. 

* * * 

Dan sat in his kitchen, eating a peanut butter sandwich, and reading about deep sea fishes. He wasn't entirely sure why he was doing it - maybe trying to get his mind off of the fake stuff that he was afraid of?

Except now he was even more freaked out, because the ocean is fucking freaky. 

Dan groaned, and let go of his phone. 

* * *

Dan lay flat on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling through half empty eyes. 

Maybe a good ol' JO session would help. Nothing like an orgasm to scare away the spooks, right?

He slid his hand into his boxers, and he sighed, palming his cock. It seemed to be sensing his intent, already beginning to firm up, swelling in his fingers. 

He began to stroke, and he closed his eyes, beginning to just... stroke, long, luxurious passes of his hand. He let his mind wander, as he swiped his thumb across the tip of his cock, collecting more pre to spread along the shaft. 

He was being blown, by some pretty girl. She had brown hair, big brown eyes, and she was going to town on his dick. He tangled his fingers in her hair, in his fantasy, and it was so smooth and silky against the pads. He rolled his hips, and she took it all down, the hair of her mustache tickling his groin.

Wait a minute.

Dan's eyes popped open, at he stared down at his dick.

Mustache?

Where the fuck had _that_ come from?!

Dan went back to stroking his dick, a new scenario. 

Someone big, warm, sitting on top of him, grinding against his dick. A soft, plush ass for his dick to grind against, and a warm pair of brown eyes to look into his, as he began to thrust in earnest. 

And then it was... it was... that was Arin's face.

_Fuck_. 

It wouldn't fucking stop, his brain seemed to be stuck on Arin, even when he was trying to get off. 

So now what to do about it? 

Dan sighed. 

There were two ways to deal with this. 

He could ignore it, or he could just go along with it. 

He needed to sleep. The best way to get to sleep was to have an orgasm. He could fight his brain, or he could actually just let it run its course and forget about it once he fell asleep.

He'd had weirder fantasies before, including his crazy third grade teacher, on one memorable occasion.

So fuck it. 

At least Arin wasn't mean, and he was... good looking. For a guy.

So Dan sank back into his mind, licking his lips and letting his imagination wander where it wanted to wander.

It apparently wanted to wander over to sitting next to Arin, clinging to him like he had been on the couch this afternoon. 

Arin, warm and soft, but solid, and he smelled... surprisingly good, when he wasn't farting. Arin turning around, pulling Dan into his lap, and he was kissing Arin, mouth on mouth. He could almost feel the prickle of Arin's facial hair against his own face, and he pressed his fingers against his lips, panting, mimicking the pressure of another mouth on his own. 

He kept fucking his fist, and he let his mind go where it wanted. 

Kissing Arin on this very bed. Maybe... maybe they were shirtless, their chest pressed together. Arin was bulky enough that there would be some curve against Dan's own bony chest, and Arin's chest was pretty hairless - it'd be scratched up by Dan's own chest hair. 

He'd heard Arin moaning and groaning a few times - mainly when they were playing a particularly frustrating game - but how different would it be, if Dan was... if Dan played with his nipples? Maybe if Dan pulled on his hair, or even choked him? 

Dan groaned, and he could almost feel the texture of Arin's shoulder against his teeth, the soft/bony contrast of Arin's hips as he kept fucking his fist. He dug his teeth into the meat of his hand, gently, and he kept thrusting. 

He began to concentrate on the head of his cock, squeezing with this palm, pausing now and against to rub against the very tip, then going back to jerking it, until he was bowing off of the bed, his butt leaving the sheets, his feet still firmly planted, as, in his mind, he kept kissing Arin. 

He kissed Arin solidly, and he tried to imagine what it was that Arin tasted like - like whatever he'd been eating, like sweetness, like... like....

Dan came across his stomach, the kind of intense orgasm that left him limp and panting, the muscles in his groin twitching and contracting, his cock twitching against his belly. He milked it for more, until he didn't have a drop of cum left inside of his balls, and then he closed his eyes. 

He needed to clean himself up. 

He needed to roll over so he wouldn't have any night terrors. 

In a second. 

* * * 

He fell asleep on his back.

He knew it, even as he was deep in the sleep - he couldn’t seem to wake himself up, and he was kicking himself.

Metaphorically. 

Sort of.

But his dream, it was full of… it was full of teeth. 

Long, sharp teeth for tearing. Blunt, square teeth for grinding. 

Teeth, attached to mouths attached to creatures that would make Lovecraft jizz his pants in terror. And he was lying on his back, frozen, as things with too many arms, legs, eyes, dicks, all climbed down his throat, into him, moving, and he could… he could feel it. He could feel all those teeth, moving under his skin, tearing him to… to….

Dan woke up, his whole body rigid, and he was panting, shaking. If he could sweat, the whole bed would be soaking wet with it.

At least he hadn’t wet that bed in terror. 

That would have just been… too much.

With a sigh, Dan rolled onto his stomach, and he buried his face into his pillow, groaning like he was dying. 

He just wanted to sleep, without weird crisis of sexuality, or any of that other bullshit from that stupid game. 

The fucking tour couldn’t come quick enough. The end of that damn game couldn’t come quick enough. 

* * * 

“You look like shit,” said Arin, nudging Dan with his leg. “Are you okay, man?”

“Yeah,” said Dan, and he yawned, watching as Arin wandered through the empty prison on screen. “I had some… shitty dreams, man.”

“No kidding,” said Arin, and he laughed. “I was being chased by that goddamn… thing, in the shadows? I woke Suzy up, with all the thrashing.”

“Yeah, I ended up falling asleep on my back, so it allll went down the gullet.” He made a face. 

“What, you got a facial cream pie by an eldritch abomination?”

“It is not called a facial cream pie!” Dan protested. 

“So what is it called?”

“A facial.”

“No, like, a facial is when you cum on someone’s face, right?” Arin was staring at the television, concentrating. There hadn’t been any jump scares for almost an hour, which meant that something big and toothy was just around a corner somewhere. 

“Yeah, but I thought it just related to all… ejaculate on the face,” said Dan. He glanced sidelong at Arin, and he wondered how Arin would get cum out of his beard. 

… shit. Holy shit. 

Dan licked his lips, and he swallowed thickly. 

“I don’t know if there’s a specific word for it,” said Arin, and his tone was level, casual. He didn’t sound like he had a white knuckle grip on his controller. 

“There should be,” said Dan, then, “What the fuck is that thing?”

“Trying to eat us,” Arin said, through clenched teeth.

“That looks like something fuckin’... H.P. Lovecraft shat out after a bender,” said Dan. 

“You read Lovecraft?” Arin shot Dan a sidelong look, and he was raising an eyebrow, and Dan desperately wanted to kiss him.

Goddamn it. 

This was a fucking… this was ridiculous. He was not dealing with this.

He was too goddamn old to deal with some kind of bullshit crush. 

* * * 

Dan lay in bed, curled up on his side with the blanket burritoed around him. 

He closed his eyes and he wrapped his arms around a pillow. He wanted to cuddle something. He wanted to cuddle someone.

He wanted to cuddle Arin, and that was fucking… how was he even going to deal with this? Because he had a crush on his best friend. 

How do you deal with having a crush on someone who you’re very much not supposed to? Especially when he was going to be sleeping in the same room with aforementioned crush for a week. 

Dan covered his face with his pillow and gave a heartfelt groan. 

* * * 

“So tomorrow, me and Dan gotta get up at the ass end of the morning,” said Arin. “So we’re gonna have to, like, speed through this game. So there’s gonna be a ton of scary shit just going at our faces for, like, the whole time, because I’m not going to be doing the cautious thing, i’m just gonna run right into it.” 

“We’re gonna regret this,” Dan mumbled, and he was curled up in a ball on the couch, wrapping his long arms around himself. He wanted to cling to Arin, but that wasn’t so much of an option at present. It’d be a bit… weird. Creepy. Maybe not a thing he could do, without asking. 

… how do you even ask for that kind of shit?

“Well, yeah, but we’ve known this since we started playing,” said Arin, and he gave Dan a sidelong look. He was grinning, and Dan needed to kiss him. 

Right now. 

Dan covered his mouth with his own two fingers, pressing down. 

What kind of kisser was Arin? Dan had seen him kiss Suzy. What was that like, kissing him? 

“You ever kissed a dude?” Dan blurted out. 

“No,” said Arin, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind, maybe?” He was wearing a thoughtful expression. “If it were, like… a dude I like, maybe I’d do it.” 

“Wouldn’t Suzy mind?” 

“Next time on Game Grumps,” said Arin quickly, and that was the end of the episode.

“Didn’t I tell you that me and Suzy are doing the polyamorous thing?” Arin put his hands behind his head, leaning back the couch. “It’s… well, she’s got a new boyfriend.” Arin laughed. “He’s this… huge guy, tattooed.” He laughed. “He’s, like, so different from me.”

“Is there anyone who, uh… who you want to see?” 

Why was he pursuing this line of thought? 

What line of thought was he even pursuing? He… wasn’t sure.

But it was something.

“Yeah, although who has the fucking time to, like, go out to events or something.”

“Events? They have events for that shit?”

“Yeah, totally,” said Arin. “It just makes me a bit crazy, since so many of them are at fuckin’... bars.” 

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "The biggest meetup thing is called "poly cocktails", and it's all... well, people standing around drinking." Arin grinned. "Although some people end up treating it like "cock tales," if ya follow."

Dan snorted. 

"You're such a fuckin' dork," he told Arin. 

"But yeah," said Arin, and he looked embarrassed, but slightly pleased nonetheless. "So I'll pick you up around five tomorrow morning?" 

"Sounds about right," said Dan, and he made a face. "I'm gonna sleep like the fucking dead on the plane."

"You always say that, yet you never do," said Arin, standing up and stretching. His back cracked, and he made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan. "I'll be right back."

Hello, boner.

Dan groaned, covered his lap with a pillow, and leaned back into the couch, waiting for Arin to get back. 

They had a whole bunch of videos to make, before they headed off on the tour. They'd been working on this all day, and they had a few hours left, at the very least. 

Dan pressed his two fingers against his lips, and tried not to think about kissing Arin. 

Although that was now an option. 

Which was a trippy thing to think about, actually. 

He'd need to process this. 

Later, obviously. 

* * *

They finished the session, and Dan didn't once try to kiss Arin. Their legs did touch for almost half an hour, which was nice, and Dan tried to ignore the butterflies that were fluttering around in his stomach. 

He should have outgrown this. 

He had a boner, and he was blushing, and his heart was beating so hard that he was a bit afraid that it would explode in his chest.

Fucking... crushes. 

Fucking Arin.

Although fucking Arin would be pretty amazing.

He had such a plush ass, what would it be like to just... sink into it?

"Dan?" 

"Huh?" 

"You okay, man?" Arin put his hand on Dan's shoulder, and Dan smiled at him, nervously. 

"Yeah," said Dan. "I'll, uh... I'll be right back."

Desperate times call for desperate measures. 

* * *

Dan jerked off in the bathroom, standing over the toilet. He had his eyes closed, and he was leaning heavily on the stall, panting as he jerked himself quickly, efficiently. He had maybe five minutes, to get this over and done with, before Arin suspected anything. 

He pressed his forehead into his arm, and he was panting, biting his lip to keep from making too much noise.

His eyes were closed, and he could see... he could see Arin bend down in front of him, sinking into that sweet, plush ass, wrapping his hands around Arin's brown hair and just... fucking him, as hard as he could, until Arin was moaning like he was in pain, until he was... he was....

_Fuck_. 

Dan groaned, cumming across his hands, panting hard, shivering as his cock spat cum into the toilet. He was lightheaded, his knees shaking, but at least he'd be able to think in a straight line when he got back to the couch. 

... right?

* * * 

He sat right next to Arin, and he blushed again. 

No... groinal response, just the same leap in his chest. 

Goddamn it. 

* * * 

"So I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Bright and early," Dan grumbled, and then he grinned, because Arin looked so apologetic. 

"I'll pick ya up first thing," said Arin. "Bright and early." 

Dan hugged Arin, impulsively, squeezing him tightly. He could smell Arin's shampoo, and his own scent. 

Arin made a surprised noise, and then squeezed him back. 

"I'll see ya tomorrow, buddy," said Arin.

"You, uh... you too," said Dan. 

He was grinning the whole trip home. 

* * * 

Dan had more nightmares - things with too many teeth, things with limbs in the wrong places. Things that chased him. He woke up shaking, three hours after after he went to sleep, and he sat up in bed and fiddled with his phone until his alarm went off.

* * * 

"Dude," said Arin, when Dan came shambling into the car, "you look like death."

"I'm not dead," said Dan, shoving his bag in the back seat and sitting in the passenger seat. 

"I didn't say dead," said Arin, "I said death, specifically."

"Death has less hair," said Dan. "And blue eyes."

"Depends which death you're going by," said Arin. "I mean, Pratchett's death is the blue eyed one."

"He's the best one, obviously," said Dan, and he yawned. 

"Why haven't you been able to sleep, anyway?" 

Dan blushed, looking out the window at the world going by. 

"I'm, uh... I'm still having nightmares," said Dan. "It's dumb - something about all those... tentacle monsters, they seem to freak me out for some reason." He laughed, a bit unsteady. "Maybe I'm like... a reincarnation of H. P. Lovecraft," Dan mumbled, covering his eyes as they went down the freeway. 

"I think you're a bit too... Jewish," said Arin.

"Lovecraft wasn't Jewish?"

"My friend," Arin said, "not only was Lovecraft not Jewish, Lovecraft was like... _super_ anti Jewish."

"Antisemitic," said Dan.

"Hmm?"

"That's the term. Antisemitic."

"Oh. Yeah. You're right." Arin slapped his forehead. "Sorry about that, man."

"It's all good," Dan said, and he gave another yawn.

"You are so going to sleep more on this trip," said Arin. "If I have to fuckin'... tuck you in and sing to you."

Dan blushed, his stomach doing... something. Flipping? Sinking? 

"You'd do that?"

"If it'd help you sleep," said Arin, and he was dead serious. 

"What, really?" 

"Really."

"Really really."

"I can see this going in circles," said Dan, and he yawned again, his eyes slowly drifting shut. 

He woke up at some point later, as Arin parked the car. 

"You ready to go see our adoring fans?" 

"Oh god," Dan groaned. 

Arin laughed, as he opened the car door. 

* * * 

Dan slept on the plane, and he woke up with his head on Arin's shoulder as they landed. 

He jerked upright, and he nearly knocked Arin in the head. 

"Shit!"

"Another nightmare?"

"No, no," said Dan, and he sat up completely. "Just, uh... wasn't expecting to have such a gay moment." 

Arin snorted, but he didn’t argue. 

* * * 

The day passed in a blur. 

The fucking… show passed in a blur, making jokes, trying not to stare at Arin (because fuck, but their fans noticed that kinda shit), trying to be funny, trying not to make too many dirty jokes since it was an all ages event….

By the time it was all over, he was dead on his feet. He barely managed to get any food in, before he more or less collapsed on his bed in their shared hotel room.

It was a nice bed, too - a queen size. Still a bit on the small size, but it was soft, and he hadn’t seen a bed for ages. 

“You gonna get undressed?” 

Dan wriggled out of his shirt, toed his shoes off, and kicked off his pants. He was lying flat on his tummy in his boxers, didn’t even pull the covers up. Some part of him wondered if Arin cared about seeing him half naked, but the exhaustion was washing over him in waves, like a storm at sea. 

He was asleep before Arin said anything. 

* * * 

There was a… it was the same thing. The thing with too many teeth, too many tentacles, too many… something else, some kind of essential wrongness that just clung to the thing, like some kind of miasma. 

Even in the depths of his dream, he was rolling his eyes at how flowery the language was. 

Like… really, self? _Really_?

But he was running, he was running and running, and no matter how hard he ran, he was getting closer and closer to whatever it was, he was running out of land, and then he was… he was….

* * * 

“Dan!” 

“Whuh?” Dan was on the floor. 

Why was he on the floor?

“Dude,” said Arin. “You were having a nightmare. You fell outta bed.”

“I did?” Dan kept blinking. 

“Yeah, and you were thrashing around like a mofo.” Arin scooted to the side, and patted the empty space. “Come sleep with me.”

“... what?” Dan’s head was still thick with the syrup of whatever dark sleep had been filling him up.

… way too much talk of Lovecraft, oh geez. 

“Sleep. In this bed. With me. I can wake you up if you start getting twitchy.” 

“Wouldn’t that be kinda… gay?” 

“Who fuckin’ cares,” grumbled Arin. “I’m tired. You haven’t slept in ages. You were barely able to hold the damn crowd tonight.”

“... fine, fine,” Dan mumbled. 

He nearly tripped over his own feet, but he crawled into the bed. 

“Did I wake you up?” Dan rested his head on one of the pillows, lying on his side and staring at Arin, realizing he was staring, and rolling onto his back. 

He’d have to change position before he fell asleep. 

“Nah,” said Arin. “I was just about to fall asleep anyway.”

Indeed, the bedside lamp was still on. The whole room turned darker, as Arin turned the water off. 

Dan shivered, taking a deep breath. He could smell Arin, he could feel Arin’s warmth nearby, he could… he was getting a boner.

Goddamn it. 

Dan resisted the urge to cover his face and groan.

“So you’re really into the poly thing?”

… wow. There was Dan, opening his big stupid mouth. 

“Yeah,” said Arin. “I mean….” More rustling, and yeah, there were Arin’s big brown eyes, glinting in the darkness. 

“Hm?” Dan could taste Arin’s breath - minty toothpaste. He could taste his as well, which was probably a bad sign. 

“She’s got so much love to give, and there’s so many new experiences, with new people to be had,” said Arin. “We’ve been together since we were so young, you know?” 

“Yeah?” 

“So, like… I’ve never dated someone as an adult.” Arin was… moving closer? 

“Didn’t you tomcat around when you were taking a break from each other?”

“Yeah, but I was like… twenty. That’s barely an adult.” 

Dan snorted. 

“At least you lost your virginity before you could drink,” Dan said.

“Not that it makes a difference, since I don’t drink in the first place,” said Arin. 

Arin’s foot was touching Dan’s. His toes were warm.

“Fuck, you’ve got ice cubes attached to your legs,” said Arin, making an indignant noise. 

Dan made an indignant noise. Without thinking, he shoved his feet into the backs of Arin’s knees, and now they were… they were a lot closer to each other now, and both of them breathing heavily. 

Arin was… Arin was really warm, and Arin wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Dan wasn’t wear a shirt, and their chests were touching, and their noses were almost touching. 

“Arin, I think I have gay feelings for you,” Dan blurted out. 

There was a pregnant pause. 

“... what kinda gay feelings?” Arin’s voice was… very calm. It was all calm. So very calm. 

“I… I wanna kiss you. Like a lot,” Dan gabbled, and his heart was going a mile a minute.

Oh god. 

Oh fuck. 

“Yeah? How long?”

“Like… for ages,” said Dan. “Or at least, like… a week.”

“Do you think we could have had this conversation when we weren’t basically dick to dick?” 

“We’re dick to stomach,” said Dan defensively. “Well, my dick to your stomach.”

‘Your, uh, half chub,” said Arin, and he laughed.

Dan pulled back, completely. 

Shit. He’d fucked up. He’d come on too strong, he’d made it weird.

How could he be such a goddamn screw up?

“Do you, uh, do you want me to go to my own bed? I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean to fuck up like that.”

“Relax,” said Arin, and he actually laughed. “C’mon. I can’t even see your face, and I can tell what your face looks like.”

Dan laughed weakly. 

“I have, like, the worst timing,’ said Dan. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” said Arin. 

“And, um… if you don’t wanna… I mean, you’re my best friend. My brother. Only, like… I don’t get boners over my brother. Because I don’t have a brother, unless you count my brother in law, which I guess kind of counts, but, uh….” 

“Dude.” Arin put a hand over Dan’s mouth. “Calm down. Let me talk, okay?”

“... okay,” said Dan. 

Arin’s hands were warm. 

That was nice. 

“I like you,” said Arin. “If you wanna do gay shit with me… I’m okay with that. I’m… kinda surprised. I didn’t, uh… see it come, but I’m totally… I’m okay with it.”

“I don’t wanna… I don’t wanna just do sex stuff.” Dan rolled back onto his side, covering his face with both hands. He was staring at his own bed which made it easier to talk about this shit. “I mean, like… I got off just thinking about… kissing you.”

“What, really?” Arin sounded surprised. 

“Yeah,” said Dan, and he sighed again. 

“Well… I’d like to kiss you. And… other gay shit. If you wanted that.”

“Would other gay shit include like, going on dates… maybe? Or holding my hand? Or fucking?” 

“All that stuff, if you want,” said Arin. He laughed, clearly anxious. “I mean, I’d be fuckin’ lying if I said I hadn’t thought of that myself.” 

“Really?”

“Really really.” 

Arin was inching closer, Dan realized. There was a hand on his hip. Then a hand on his stomach. 

Then there was a fucking… furnace of a body, pressed right against his, and Arin was pushing his hair to the side, so that he could lie there without choking. 

“Is this okay?” Arin’s voice was quiet.

“Yeah,” Dan mumbled, as Arin cuddled closer, until he could feel Arin’s nipple against his shoulder blade. 

“Okay,” said Arin, and he kept holding on to Dan, his breathing slow and even. 

Dan’s heart was racing. He cautiously put his hand on top of Arin’s, and Arin’s fingers squeezed Dan’s. 

Dan’s chest was going to explode, and he was going to possibly die, and his dick might also fall straight off, but who the fuck cared?

Arin’s breath was hot and prickly against the back of Dan’s neck, and it was raising goosebumps. 

Dan sighed, a full body sigh, and he finally relaxed fully, for the first time since that goddamn nightmare had hit him. 

He went almost entirely limp, and Arin was cuddling him closer like a teddy bear, nuzzling into Dan’s ear. He gave it a very quiet kiss, and his hand was… well, the hand on Dan’s stomach was moving up.

“You’ve seriously never tried nipple twisting?” Arin’s voice rumbled through his chest, along Dan’s skin, and Dan shivered, his cock twitching in his boxers. 

“Are you here to share the good word?”

“I just might be,” said Arin, his finger ghosting over one nipple. “If you’d like it….”

 

“I’d be willing to try it,” Dan allowed. 

Could Arin feel how hard his heart was beating? 

Arin’s blunt fingers were twisting his nipple, and that was… that was something.

His dick was twitching and his whole body was writhing like he was stung by a jellyfish, and he was grinding back against Arin, which was a new one for him. He’d never ground against someone else before. 

There’d never been something else to grind against. 

He moaned, and then he bit his lip, because… was that gonna make it more awkward than it already was?

“Fuck,” Arin whispered, and he was grinding back against Dan’s ass, his cock heavy and hot in his pajama pants. 

“Arin,” Dan managed, “I wanna kiss you before you make me jizz my pants. Like… order of operations.”

“We doing a math problem?” Arin snorted, a puff of air across the back of Dan’s neck, which made Dan squirm some more, and moan again.

Dan, instead of answering, rolled onto his other side, so that he and Arin were more or less nose to nose. 

He kissed Arin, before he could lose his nerve, and he pressed their lips together.

Arin’s facial hair was ticklish, and Arin’s lips were dry and a bit chapping, and Arin’s hands were in his hair, and when he pulled away, panting, Arin came back, kissing him this time. 

Arin kissed like he did everything in life - enthusiastically. His tongue was wet and hot, and his hands were soft against Dan’s face. 

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled against Arin’s lips, and he dove in for another kiss, lost in a haze of arousal, of… relief, of giddiness and terror twining through his bones like so much electricity, leaving him weak, shaking, desperate for more… for more _everything_.

Arin was on top of him. Arin’s hips were forcing Dan’s legs wide, and Arin’s hard cock was against Dan’s, and they were… they were full on dry humping.

It was almost hard to think, hard to breathe, but Arin was kissing along Dan’s neck, his beard and mustache ticklish, and Dan was holding on to Arin’s back, digging his fingernails into the soft skin and the muscle, humping like he was a goddamn teenager. 

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan groaned, and he was pulling on Arin’s hair, which was making Arin moan as well, his own hips working desperately, and everything was sliding with Arin’s sweat, and Arin’s hair was in his face, and Arin’s mouth was on his again. 

Dan was gonna cum. He was going to cum in his pants, he was going to, he was… he was….

“Fuck!” 

Dan rutted against Arin, throbbing against Arin’s stomach, and he was shaking, panting heavily, as sweet pleasure wriggled down his spine, spitting out of his cock, until he was lying spent under Arin, staring up at Arin dazedly. 

“You have the most, fucking… amazing o face, dude,” said Arin, and he was rubbing himself through his pajamas, grinding against Dan’s thigh. 

And then he was cumming - Dan felt the hot stickiness against his thigh, and then Arin was flopped on top of Dan, and that was… okay, it was still hot, but it was… hard to breathe. 

“Arin,” said Dan, in a slightly strained voice. “Arin, you’re squishing me.” 

“Sorry,” said Arin, and he rolled onto his side, lying flat. “Fuck, that was….”

“Unexpected? Adolescent?”

“Fucking amazing,” said Arin. He grabbed Dan, pulling him closer, cuddling him like a plushie. “Next time, let’s do it without any pants on.”

“You wanna do a next time?” Dan rested his chin on Arin’s chest, staring up at him. 

“Totally,” said Arin, and he yawned. “But let’s get some sleep first.”

Dan let his eyes slide shut. 

For the first time in a week, he didn’t have any nightmares.


End file.
